


Caught Off Guard

by effectedelk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Vignette, slightly oblivious kassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effectedelk/pseuds/effectedelk
Summary: And Kassandra thought Mykonos was beautiful.





	Caught Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

> my name is lynx and I like to write short stories for games that haven't even come out yet

If there's one thing Kassandra is proud of, it's the way she holds herself. She's good with words, with posture. She can cut through a crowd without ever diverging from her intended path. She's powerful, she's dangerous, she's got a quick tongue and faster wit.

Until Kyra comes along.

Suddenly, she's  _useless_. Her heart is in her throat and her head is in the clouds. Her mind is on the street and her limbs hold the consistency of seafoam. Barnabas is the first to notice, and _damn him_ , he's the first to spill it to the crew.

"Have you seen Kassandra?" he says, voice rich and full of laughter. The crew hang onto his words, tempered smiles making their cheeks twitch. "I'd think she was smitten, if I didn't know better myself."

Kassandra can banter as well as any of them, but this time her voice is higher then she likes and her voice riddled with accusation. "If I'm not smitten, what am I?"

Barnabas wastes no time. "In love! With a promised woman, no less!"

This earns some sympathy, but the crew is in too high of spirits for it to last long. Kassandra can't deny them this boost in morale, but she's too full of vinegar to let herself enjoy it, too. Instead, she curses them with words that would make a noblewoman cringe, and their laughter only grows.

She wonders, several times, if she's just making the signs up off the top of her head. Kyra is a promised woman - she couldn't possibly allow herself to be just as interested in Kassandra as Kassandra is in her. Even so, Kassandra doesn't miss the lingering stares and gentle touches. Her mind denies her heart, even though each look and brushed hand makes her yearn for more. She lays awake, late into the night, when the swaying of the  _Adrestia_ would have long put her to sleep, and wrestles with a fickle and demanding heart.

 _No,_ she tells herself when she catches Kyra staring at her from across the room.

 _No,_ she tells herself when she catches herself speaking her heart's words.  _When the smoke clears, we could find somewhere quiet._

 _No,_ she tells herself when Kyra laughs and teases her.  _She_ has quick wit. Where has Kassandra's gone?  _The mighty Kassandra, caught off her guard!_

She knows exactly where she lost her poise. Trust the mighty Kassandra to fall for the first woman to throw a knife at her head.

Oh, but between the torment, she feels light as a feather. 

They're out on the Mykonos countryside, bows in hand and voices hushed, when she finally  _knows_. There's no other explanation, no other reason, except for vain and selfish hope. 

That feeling fades as the day wears on. Kassandra proves herself as a capable hunter, regains some of her composure in the face of a challenge. Kyra is admirable,  _more_ than admirable, and Kassandra finds herself staring more than once, her mind and heart melting together into a useless puddle. 

She even keeps her composure later, when the two rest side-by-side on the beach. She finds herself obsessed with making Kyra smile, and she spins her history into fantastic and humorous tales, one after the other, as stars appear in the sky and the tide begins to change.

Kassandra knows, for certain, now, and there's nothing to stop her. Her worries vanish like morning mist. Thaletas and Podarkes are a distant memory, a distant concern. 

The only thought on her mind is how soft and sweet Kyra's lips are under hers.

 _Oh,_ the gods would be jealous of such sweetness.

 


End file.
